This invention relates to ball throwing devices, and more particularly to a ball throwing apparatus of minimum size and unique construction.
Ball throwing apparatus of the prior art are capable of throwing baseballs and softballs with a reproducible accuracy and variable speeds for the batting practice of players. However, they are characterized by complex construction and costly manufacture. Most are large and heavy and cumbersome to transport and manipulate.
This invention provides a portable ball throwing apparatus in which a simplified main support plate mounts adjustable ball feeding and projecting components. The main support plate is mounted pivotally on a tripod leg and hub assembly which is adjustable for use at selected vertical heights for baseball and softball practice.
The principal objective of this invention is the provision of ball throwing apparatus that overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of prior ball throwing apparatus.
Another object of this invention is the provision of ball throwing apparatus of the class described that is small in size for convenient hand transport to a playing field from the trunk of a conventional automobile.
Still another objective of this invention is the provision of ball throwing apparatus of the class described that includes segmented legs which facilitate collapsing of the apparatus to minimum dimensions for carrying and storage in a closure bag.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of ball throwing apparatus in which segmented legs are configured for adjusting the vertical elevation of the ball throwing components between baseball and softball delivery levels.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of ball throwing apparatus of the class described in which the simplified components are adjustable on three axes for varying the line of travel of a ball.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment.